The Vampire Prince's Sire
by Just-Marvelous-M
Summary: The Vampire Royals command The Siring event in order for the Crown Prince to find his mate. Isabella Swan is suddenly led away from her home on the fringe and into a foreign world she never wanted to be part of. What will she be willing to do for the sake of her family? Life as a royal isn't all crowns and luxury...and vampires and humans may not be the only creatures lurking...
1. Preparations

_**And so it begins...**_

_~ Edward ~_

I approached the throne room. My parents sat at their extravagant thrones in the middle of the room. My father sat tall, smiling handsomely, the skylight glinting off his pale blonde hair.

King Carlisle of Volterra

My mother was the picture of grace, caramel curls pinned to the top of her head, her kind face full of happiness as she laughed.

And Queen Esme of Volterra

You wouldn't have thought that they were what they were from a first glance. But then you caught the tell-tale signs.

The pale skin.

The inhuman beauty.

The rigid posture.

The lack of the need to even breathe.

The dark shadows under the golden, butterscotch eyes.

Vampires.

Just like myself, obviously.

"Good morning, Son." My father greeted me. My mother smiled at me, excitement in her eyes, no doubt for what would be sure to unfold tonight. I nodded tersely.

"Good morning, mother and father. I came to speak with you." I told them. They already knew, of course, what I wanted to speak with them about. It had been a constant, never-ending argument over the last few months. My father sighed heavily and ran a hand through his blonde coils of hair.

"Edward. We've been over this. The Sire Ball is not optional. You simply must go through with it, despite your reservations." Carlisle told me.

_I don't understand your aversion to the idea. Don't you want to find someone?_ My mother asked me in her thoughts.

"I understand the idea. And it is not that I don't want to find someone, Mother. But these girls are innocent humans. They don't deserve to be damned to this, simply because I felt something that they may not even reciprocate. It is unjust to subject them this way. They are young and naive, they don't understand this world. They don't belong here. Besides, how do we even know that I will find someone at all?" I asked in frustration. I did not regret for a second being adopted into my family as a child, or being turned into what I was, but that hardly meant that I'd subject a young, innocent human girl to this life. A survival that relied on blood for sustenance. I'd been begging for this damned ball to be called off for months. But this was the one thing on which my parents would not budge. Before they could respond, my sister danced into the room, my brother at her side.

"Because I've seen it, Edward. We've been over this." Alice sang out. Alice was a tiny little thing with waves of ink black hair flowing just past her shoulders. Jasper stood next to her, a slight grin on his face as Alice reached out and tucked one of his blonde curls behind his ear. I sighed and rolled my eyes at their antics. He had chosen Alice as his mate nearly 3 decades ago. When it came to the royal vampire family, only sons could be 'adopted' into the family.

Once the queen was changed as my mother had been, she had the right to choose three human males, young in age, to be raised here at the Volterra Palace as her sons. They would grow up learning about this world, and about what they would become as my brothers and I had. At the age of 17, they would be changed. They were then to choose a human girl as their mate within the next century. This was how the royal family acquired daughters. However, since I was the "eldest", and to become king one day, I had to endure the Sire Ball exactly 100 years after my change. 25 human girls were chosen from the 12 Washington Pronvinces to attend the ball. Supposedly, I was to Sire one of them by the end of the night and make her my Queen. I had great doubt in the idea that I might find a mate among the 25 girls, but my family was adamant with their belief in the institution.

"Edward's much too thick headed to listen." Emmett's boisterous laughter filled the room as he entered with Rosalie by his side. Emmett had short dark hair while Rosalie had waves of golden silk cascading down her back. She was the newest addition to the royal family. Emmett had chosen her barely 8 years ago. I remembered the experience vividly. My brothers and I had been traveling through the provinces when we heard a girl's frantic screams. We found her being raped and abused by a group of vile, despicable men. Emmett killed every last one of them in his fury and brought Rosalie back to the palace, quite a feat considering her extensive wounds. She was covered in blood, and I could remember what the temptation was like, but his thoughts did not waver from saving her for a second. He was immediately taken by her shining blue eyes, awake and alert through the entire trip. When we returned, Emmett proclaimed that he had chosen the injured human girl as his mate. There had been quite a haste to prepare the changing ceremony for the new Princess fast enough to make sure she stayed alive. I shook myself out of the memory to glare at Alice.

She had been immediately accepted into the family when Jasper chose her. Her entrance to the family had been somewhat less difficult. She had been brought to the palace as a human by a Hunter named James. He had been hired by the insane asylum where Alice had been an inmate to track her after her escape. He had then brought her to us, insisting that she deserved punishment when he felt he did not receive proper compensation from the asylum. But the moment Jasper saw her, none of that had mattered. She was chosen by Jasper and James left the palace ashamed and embarrassed at bringing up significant charges towards the future Princess. However, that didn't stop him from seizing the chance to have a place at court just two decades ago. He had connections, I'd give him that. He had had sufficient recommendations to be able to take the role of Baron of Vera. He had married to Victoria, the adopted daughter of the former Baron and Baroness to secure his social standing.

Alice's visions of the future were the reason for her imprisonment in the insane asylum but had proved quite an asset to the Royal Court in her years as Princess. Unfortunately for me, she had long since learned of ways to block my mind reading abilities. She was hiding what she had seen, so I couldn't know if she was right about my finding a suitable mate at the ball.

"If you've seen it, then why won't you show me?" I asked through gritted teeth. I continued to prod, but I couldn't seem to break through the barrier Alice had placed in her mind. As I continued to search her thoughts, I was able to grasp something from behind the wall. A pair of bright hazel eyes. And then the flash disappeared and Alice regained control once again.

Now I was more confused than ever. What in the world?

Alice rolled her eyes at me as she gracefully swept up onto her throne with Jasper by her side. Emmett and Rose quickly followed.

"You know how my visions work. The future is a result of our decisions. Showing you the future now would change it later. " Alice recited patiently. She had an evil glint in her golden eyes. She loved having the upper hand. I grumbled as I made my way over to my own throne. The preparations for tonight were being set into place and soon enough I would see if Alice was right. Of course, she had never been wrong before and I'd learned not to doubt her. Esme looked over at me with a sympathetic smile on her face.

_Trust us, Son. It will all work out in the end, I promise. _

***Waves like a maniac* So there's that. Let me know what you think. ;)**

**Hasta la vista!**

**Kisses,**

**JUST~MARVELOUS~M**


	2. Surprises

**AN- Hi there! **

**So, I know I said that I wouldn't change the story a lot, but what the hell, why not? I pretty much decided to change….well, practically everything. It came to my attention that the plotline was sort of faulty. It was very fluffy and not very strong. I decided to put a spin on things. It might be confusing and "I-can't-believe-you-would-do-this" at first, but if you **_**trust me**_**, I promise it will be all good in the end. Bella's character is somewhat drastically changed, and I feel like this is more appropriate to someone who's lived on the streets nearly their entire life. She's still Bella, but it might not seem like it at first. Again, **_**trust me**_**. It will get better. So, if these changes in my plotline and characters aren't agreeable to you, then please do click on the "X" in the top left corner of your screen and have a lovely day. :)**

**See ya at the bottom! **

**Disclaimer- *Sigh* I wish it was mine. Unfortunately, it's not. I just like to steal these characters for a little while and have my fun. I'm afraid Edward stayed locked up tight this time, but I coaxed Bella out to play…. ;) *Evil laughter***

_~ Bella ~_

The babble of chatter filled with laughter and the shrieking of children permeated my hearing senses as the sun blazed down on us with its heated golden rays. The sound and feel was familiar to me from my days on the streets. Mindful to keep a tight hold on the basket of food in my arms, I moved through the throngs of people.

I made my way out of the crowd, walking through one of the most desolate parts of Phoenix because it was the only way home. The little rundown houses were missing roofs and doors and windows, so they were covered with dirty covers trying to keep out the occasional rain and the never ceasing sunlight. I walked briskly, knowing all too well that when you were starving and had a family to feed you would do just about anything. I'd learned that lesson more times in the past few years than I could count. Just as I turned a corner into the alleyway that would lead to my street, a grimy hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed hold of my arm. My breath caught as I turned to see a vagrant man crumpled on the ground. His broken nails were piercing the skin of my bare arm, his hold unshakable. His toothless smile sent a shudder down my spine.

"What's a sweet thing like you doin' out here in the slums?" His voice was raspy from misuse. I gritted my teeth and tried to tug my arm loose.

"Let. Me. Go." I demanded, my voice unwavering.

"Yeah, you see, I don't think I will sweet thing. It's been a while and I've gotta say I'm cravin' some company." He leered, his smile cruel as he stroked my long dark hair with his dirty hand.

"Don't touch me." I snapped as I tossed my basket back and swept my arm out to slap him across the face. His expression revealed his shock and fury, blood trickling out of his mouth. He spit out red, staining his threadbare clothes.

"Well look at that, she bites. I like it when they're feisty." And with a crazed laugh, he reached out and pulled me to him. I reared back and kicked him square in the chest, forcing him to release his hold on me as he fell back. I stood, backing up as he got up again and approached me, hunched over.

"You're gonna pay for that one you little bitch." He grabbed my arm again, tossing me roughly. I took hold of his arm with both of my hands and used my strength to flip him over onto his back. He laid there, stunned as I stepped forward onto his chest, placing my foot on his throat to crush his windpipe.

"I said don't touch me, you mongrel. Do I have to repeat myself _again_?" He shook his head frantically, his eyes wide. In the light outside of the shadows, I could see the haggard lines of suffering on his face and the dark shadows of starvation and little sleep underneath his eyes. I sighed as I stepped off of him, and I leaned down to offer him my hand. He looked at my hand and then me a few times. Eventually, he took it and got up, leaning over with his hands on his knees as he tried to breathe normally again. I reached out and picked up my basket, brushing myself off before turning to him again. When he stood straighter, you could see that his nose was bleeding and a bruise was forming on the side of his face. I reached into my basket and took out a sliver of cheese and a loaf of bread. With a deep breath, I offered both to him in my hand. His bloodshot eyes widened as he looked between me and the offering, his expression hesitant and disbelieving.

"Look, are you going to take it or not?" I asked him softly. He reached out and quickly swiped it from my hand as if he was afraid that I might take it back. I turned then and began to walk back down the way I intended before the man snatched at me. As I was just about to turn another corner I heard him call out.

"Why?"

I turned slowly, cocking my head as I looked at him curiously. He was still standing where I left him, the cheese and bread already eaten.

"Why what?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he was asking me.

"Why would you help me? I attacked you." He seemed completely lost as to why I would do such a thing. I gave him a half smile.

"Because I have hope." And with that, I left my poor, lost attacker in the alley and continued on home. The area where I lived was only slightly nicer than the rotten village I'd just passed, but it wasn't quite as dangerous. Most of the people who lived around here were good people. Or they had been at some point anyway. I'd like to believe that everyone had to have been truly good at some point in their lives. When they were young and blind to the tragedy and danger of a world like ours. Because if you couldn't believe in the innocence of a child, then what was there to believe in?

I opened the door to my house with one hand, carrying the basket with the bread and cheese I bought at the market in the other.

"Mother? Char?" I call out. I walked into our miniscule living room to see my mother painting by the window. Her light brown hair was pinned up on her head, gray-blue eyes bright with inspiration. I had her eyes, but mine were slightly darker, sapphire blue tinted with gray and flecks of green. I had my father's dark wavy tresses. Charlotte sat by her side, her head cocked to the side as she watched our mother paint with fascination in her dark brown eyes. She had our father's eyes, but our mother's hair. I smiled as I walked over, setting the basket down on the floor. I peeked over my mother's shoulder. She had painted a gorgeous landscape with the setting sun a background to a field of tall grass and a wide blue river. She was painting a girl, sitting by the river, her head bent as her hands cupped the clear blue water. I recognized myself in the painting immediately. My mother seemed to always find a way to work either Charlotte or me into her paintings. My long, dark tresses were brushed over my shoulder in the painting, hiding my face from view. Charlotte looked up, realizing my presence. She seemed to have been just as entranced as my mother in her work.

"Izzy! You're home!" She yelled excitedly, her face bright with happiness. She jumped up and threw her arms around me. Her copper-brown curls swayed, her skin tan from the Phoenix sun. Our mother started slightly, dropping her paintbrush. She laughed as she turned to see us.

"Oh dear, you're going to give your poor old mother a heart attack. How did it go?" She asked me, unable to hide the hope in her voice as she chewed on her lip worriedly, a habit I'd picked up from her. I smiled back at her, trying to forget my encounter in the alley as I thought back to the reason for my being in the market in the first place.

"I sold all of them." I told her as I nuzzled my face in my little sister's curls.

"Really? All three of the paintings?" I nodded and showed her the basket of food.

"I think we might have enough for the week," I told her with a hopeful smile. It was a rare occurrence that we had enough food for the week. My mother was a painter, and she was incredibly talented, but living on the outskirts of society, she lacked the proper materials or connections to be recognized as she deserved. So, we spent every penny on materials and canvases so she could paint. Then, I'd take her paintings into the market and sell them to merchants, often foreigners from different shores. Most of the time, I could manage to sell most of her work. But even her most beautiful work was sold at half the price it deserved because the canvas was slightly ripped or the lines jagged, the paint rough and smeared. It was unfair, but then again, life was hardly fair. I attended schooling when I could, but those days were few and far in between. I spent my time helping my mother, or selling paintings, or doing odd jobs for the people of Phoenix to ensure a bit of extra money for us. Charlotte especially. I did everything I could to make sure that she never needed to make those sacrifices. It was just us three. My mother, my little sister and I.

It hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, my mother lived in the great, rich province of Forks, where she met my father. She had grown up in riches and her father had arranged that she be married to the former Chief of Human Police's son, Charlie. Charlie's parents had died many years prior and he lived with his aunt and uncle. Charlie and Renée fell in love and married happily. My father rose to his father's former police position and my mother had me a little while after. They were young and in love….until they weren't. Their "honeymoon period" passed and then started the fighting. Their arguments were terrible and consistent.

I remembered bits and pieces of my younger years spent stuffing a pillow over my head at night to drown out the screaming. One day, my mother decided that her relationship with my father was hardly the kind of model she wanted to give me for what a proper relationship should be like and she left with me in tow nearly at the age of 7. Her own mother rejected her in her time of need, and my mother had no choice but to travel out into Phoenix, the bustling, run down province on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Volterra. Only to find out a few weeks after leaving that she was pregnant with Char. Eventually, we found our way out here, and I remembered little of Forks. I kept a sort of distant contact with my father, but we hardly had a close relationship. I had little recollection of my early childhood and he'd never even met Charlotte, his second daughter. He did send us what little bit of money he could to help out, but it wasn't much. That wasn't his fault, though. It was very dangerous to send large sums of money through the courier to Phoenix, especially with the vampires lurking about. He tried in the first few months, but something always seemed to happen to the money between Forks and here, so he had to settle for sending a little bit for special occasions and leave it at that. He wrote plenty, but that was the extent of our contact.

"That's great! We should start getting that ready-" My mother was suddenly cut off by a knock on the door. We both froze, looking at each other and then the door with wide eyes. Charlotte looked up, glancing at the both of us, her little face crumpling with worry at our startled expressions.

I frowned, biting my lip. Jake, my best friend, was the only one who ever dropped by frequently and he never knocked. Ever. In fact, we rarely even got visitors. I murmured soothingly in Charlotte's ear as I stroked her hair lightly. My mother looked slightly apprehensive as she moved to open the door. There was another harsh knock before she reached it, three loud systematic raps. She threw the door open to reveal a somber young man in a dull gray uniform. He looked like a guard of some sort. His dark eyes looked my mother up and down before scanning our little abode and landing on me and Char.

"I'm here for the retrieval of Isabella Marie Swan." He announced, his voice monotone. My eyes widened and my mother paled. Charlotte held onto me tighter.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" My mother asked with a furrowed brow.

"I am Officer Afton. I am here to escort Miss Swan."

"To where?" My mother asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm afraid that I can't say." He responded smoothly.

"Well I'm afraid that I can't allow my daughter to be escorted anywhere by a complete and total stranger."

"I've been given the order to use force if necessary, ma'am." The officer replied without batting an eye. My mother looked back at me, her expression more afraid than I'd ever seen it. Charlotte's arms were wrapped around my neck tightly, her brown eyes wide and fearful. At nine years old, she could easily understand that what was happening was bad. Very bad. I immediately knew what I needed to do. I could fight and I could fight well, but there was no telling who this Officer was involved with and resisting could be more problematic than helpful in this situation. Besides, I would never let Charlotte see me trying to struggle. She couldn't take it if she saw me get hurt. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Char, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to go with that man, and I need you to be strong for me, okay?" She shook her head, her eyes watering.

"No, Izzy. I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I have to. Now, I'm going to need you to be brave. Can you do that for me?' Her bottom lip quivered as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded vehemently.

"Okay. Once I leave, you need to make sure Jake is around. Find him and tell him to take my place until I come back alright? Be smart, keep going to school, and help mom. I love you so much. Never forget that." I placed a kiss on her curls, wondering whether or not I would see her again. People mysteriously disappeared all the time. And here on the fringe, there was hardly anyone that had the means to go looking for someone who slipped off the face of the earth.

"I love you too Izzy." She mumbled before she slowly released me as I lowered her to the ground. I gave her one last squeeze. I was about to turn away before I was struck by inspiration. I took the charm bracelet on my wrist and placed the cool metal in her small hand.

"To protect you." I told her quietly. I could hear my mother crying softly behind me. Charlotte took off the gold chain with the heart pendant resting around her neck and placed it around mine. The pendant had been a gift from my father to my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. When they were young and in love. It had been the only thing she refused to ever sell because she insisted that it represented hope and love and good things. My little sister had taken to wearing it a little while back and she never seemed to take it off because she believed my mother and she had told me once that hope and love was all we had.

"To protect you." She told me. My eyes watered at her gesture as she threw her arms around me one last time before letting me go. The guard seemed exceptionally unaffected by our display of affection as he waited by at the door.

"We must go. It's getting late." His words were clipped and cold. I turned to my mother without reacting to his statement. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Wherever he was taking me, it couldn't possibly be good if they bred people like him. My mother looked worried and sad, her eyes filled with tears. I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, mom." I murmured.

"I love you too baby girl. Be brave and don't doubt yourself. Come back home." And with those parting words, Officer Afton took me by the arm and led me out of my home. We walked through the busy streets of Phoenix, lined with merchants and street vendors. The familiar loud chatter and laughter was slightly comforting as we walked through. I held my chin up high as I caught people staring. Our destination was clear. The nondescript dark metal carriage in the middle of Phoenix Square. It was clearly much more ornate than the rundown carriages usually seen around here. I stayed focused and didn't dare meet any of the inquisitive stares that followed my path.

"Bells!" My head whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice calling my name. My eyes caught a boyish-looking man with long dark hair and russet skin, his brown eyes trained on me.

"Jake!" I called out to him as Officer Afton took my arm and started pushing me towards the carriage through the crowd. Jacob Black had been my best friend for ten years, ever since my mother and I moved here to Phoenix when I was 7. As we'd grown up, he had always been there to help us out when we needed it. And I had been there to help him and his father when his mother died five years ago. he was a true and loyal friend. Possibly the only one I really had. My best friend. Jacob plowed through the crowd towards us. Suddenly he was only a few feet away and he crashed right into Officer Afton. The officer released his hold on me as I stumbled backwards to see Jacob struggling against him.

"Jake! Jacob! STOP!" I yelled at him, knowing that he couldn't afford to get hurt. His father was in a wheelchair, and if Jacob got injured his house would have no income.

"Bella, what the hell is going on!" He yelled as he tried, and failed to get out of the hold Officer Afton had on his arms.

"Jacob! Listen to me, please! I have to go. I need to know that you'll take care of Char and my mother, no matter what." I could see my words registering with him, but he continued to struggle against the officer.

"No Bella! You can't just leave!" He shouted. A crowd was beginning to form around us. There was no time and I couldn't allow Jake to get in trouble. His father needed him. I needed him.

"Can I trust you, Jacob Black?" I yelled out, knowing that my words would hit home. He immediately stopped his struggle, his head bowing to look at the ground as Officer Afton released him. Those words were what I'd always said to him when I needed him. He knew. He understood. I needed him to take care of my family, and because he was Jake, because he was my best friend, he would do it without question.

"Always, Bells." He murmured, lunging past the officer one last time to wrap his arms around me, crushing me to his chest. I inhaled his scent of smoke and cinnamon and sandalwood. His smell of Jake. The officer pried him off and threw him to the ground, taking me by the arm and roughly dragging me to the carriage. I didn't look back. I slipped inside the dark interior of the carriage, the door swinging shut behind me. With a rumble, the large black stallions at the head of the carriage took off, dragging me away from the only true home I'd ever known.

Little did I know that it wouldn't be my home for much longer.

**AN- Dun DUN DUNN! ;)**

**So…. *biting nails anxiously* what'd ya think?**

**I wasn't planning on this huge change when I first started re writing, but as I started planning I realized that the previous storyline just wasn't heading exactly in the direction I intended. So I figured, why don't I shake things up a bit? It might be a harder read for a few of you because it won't be all flowers and sunshine, and I understand if you want to drop out, just no mean comments please. ;)**

**I've also changed up Bella's appearance a bit. I like blue-gray eyes with flecks of green. If you want to see my Bella then check this out. I've decided I want to start up a free blog for this story! Yay! I'm going to be posting character pictures and the outfits and things for each chapter because I'm honestly having wayyy too much fun picking out these gorgeous ball gowns and such. XD**

**The link for the website will be posted on my profile if you'd like to check it out. I'm still organizing some stuff, so please be patient while I put it up. ;) It might not be a direct link because is having issues *Ugh*, but the link will probably be up there some time today. **

**I think I'm going to be erasing the Announcement I have for "Chapter 1" right now since I suppose it's pretty inaccurate anyway what with me changing everything. *eye roll* **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and if you have any questions please feel free to PM me and I'll be happy to answer.**

**Leave me some love! **

**Hasta la vista! ;)**

_**JUST~MARVELOUS~M**_


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hola! I've gotten a few different reactions to the new version of TVPS, but it seems like most people are loving the new kickass Bella. ;) Hmmm...I wonder where Officer Afton is taking our dear Bella? Let's find out. See ya at the bottom!**

~ Bella ~

Officer Afton was somber and silent as he sat across from me during the entire carriage ride. He didn't move. At all. It was disconcerting. I didn't bother asking where we were going because it was clear that he wasn't going to tell me, no matter what I said or did. So I was silent, looking out of the window as the scenery passed by. The dry, brown cracked earth of the Fringe, the outskirts of the kingdom, eventually gave way to vibrant, emerald green forests filled with lush leaves and moss, gorgeous flowers bursting with color blooming throughout. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. A flicker of a memory invaded my mind as I stared at the forest scenery outside.

I was sitting in a trimmed front yard, a large white house looming over it. As I looked up, the sky was bright and blue, but clouds gathered near, dark with heavy rain. Then again, there was nothing new about that.

I picked the flowers in the grass with little hands while I wondered how long they'd take this time. Dad had told me to go sit outside and play while he and momma had one of their "talks". There was hardly much talking involved in their fights. I didn't like it. The screaming made my head hurt, so I listened this time and went outside. I fell back into the grass as I adjusted the flowered crown in my hair, holding back my dark curls as they spread out around me.

What was I s'posed to do now?

All my friends from school were at summer camp and I had no one to play with. Maybe I could go to summer camp? I'd have to ask momma after her "talk"... My thoughts drifted as I idly twirled a piece of grass around my fingers. I wished I had a little sibling to play with. But not a brother. Boys were dis-gus-ting. Or at least that's what my friend Jessica said.

No, I decided, I wanted a sister.

Then I'd have somebody to play with. I was suddenly struck by inspiration. I got up and walked through the little front yard until I found what I was looking for. A dandelion. I settled down in the grass, fanning out my silky white dress. Then, I proceeded to reach out and carefully pinch the dandelion's stem between my fingers.

Dandelion, could I please, please pick you?

I asked in my mind just like momma taught me. I think my dandelion said yes, so I picked it and brought it to my lips.

I wish...I wish, with all my heart, for a little sister.

I sighed as I blew and the little feather like spokes flew out into the warm summer air. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a door slamming. I turned to see my mother, her pretty curls in a disarray and her bright eyes wild. She was carrying bags. Lots of bags.

"Isabella, honey, it's time to go." She told me, her voice determined.

"Where are we going Momma?"

"Away from here."

I didn't think I'd be getting a little sister anytime soon.

I was startled back to reality from the sudden memory. How strange. The mossy green area looked so familiar….then it hit me.

"We're going to Forks, aren't we?" Officer Afton remained expressionless and unflinching by my sudden epiphany. But I hardly needed his confirmation. I was sure of it now. We were in Forks. But why? What else was in Forks but….my father. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach at the thought that my father could be involved in my sudden uprooting from my life. I sat back and watched the emerald forest pass by until we started reaching houses and buildings. I watched in fascination as people strolled by, all of them donning expensive clothes. Some of them stood out; they wore more uniformed clothes and they walked with a grace that was so perfect it seemed inhuman. I watched, gaping at these creatures. Their skin was paler than everyone else's, an oddity even in this province of little sun and much rain. When I caught a flash of a few of their eyes I could see that all of these creatures I'd singled out had strange, golden eyes…

"Vampires." The first word Officer Afton had spoken since our departure from my home. My eyes flashed to meet his gaze. His eyes were nearly expressionless but they held a hint of….anger? Disgust? It was clear that he held a certain dislike for these strange, beautiful creatures.

"Do any of them...live here?" I had never heard of such a thing before, but then again, my experience with the creatures was little to none.

"God forbid. Of course not. The human and vampire provinces are extremely separate. Those bloodsuckers may wear the crown, but that doesn't make them honorable or trustworthy in any way. Don't trust them. You can never trust a vampire." His voice was flat, but his words were severe. His eyes held an intensity that made it seem like there was a certain importance to his words.

I opened my mouth to respond, but just then, the carriage halted and the door swung open. A young man outside offered me his hand as I descended from the large metal contraption. Officer Afton got out after me and led the way up the steps of a stately gray building. It was large and imposing, painted all in dark shades. A sign over the entrance read:

Forks Human Police and Protection Department

I took a deep breath and followed the officer inside. The interior of the building was elegant, yet understated. Nearly everyone who bustled about was in some sort of uniform and I felt strange walking by them in my simple light blue frock, worn from wear.

It was one of the nicest things we owned, as I tended to dress nicer on the days I went out to sell mother's paintings because I attracted more attention and was, therefore, able to sell more of her work. The technique was uncomfortable at times, but useful nonetheless.

I felt tempted to duck my head as people stared as I walked by, undoubtedly wondering what someone like me was doing here, just as I wondered with them. But I would never bow to the wishes of pompous fools. I stuck my chin straight up and walked with confidence. Officer Afton led me through the lobby and down a hallway that had a door at the end. The nameplate read:

Chief of Human Police &amp; Protection, Forks Division, Charles Swan

My blood ran cold. So he was involved in this elaborate plot. Well, I was more than willing to give my dear father a piece of my mind. What in the hell was he thinking, dragging me across the entire kingdom as he pleased? A few none-too-nice names ran through my mind as Officer Afton knocked on the door.

"Come in," a deep voice grumbled. The door was pushed open and the officer motioned for me to enter as he closed the door behind us. I looked to see a man sitting at a large redwood desk. His dark curls were identical to mine in coloring and Charlotte's in texture, and there was a thick moustache that I recalled from the few pictures mother had kept of my absent father. The familiar dark brown eyes, the exact same ones as my little sister, stared back at me.

"Isabella. Please take a seat."

**AN-Hey! So we found out where Bella went and we got a wittle-Bella flashback. I know this one's short-ish, but I felt like that was the right place to end that one, so I'm working on the next chapter immediately to have it ready for your reading leisure. ;)**  
**I also wanted to announce that the website's officially up and running. It's pretty empty as of now, but content will be added as the story progresses, I promise. **

**The link can be found on my profile, it won't show up on this document. If you want to see what Bella and Char look like, please check it out. On another note, I've also found a wonderful Beta for this story. This chapter was beta'd by Forever in Your Heart. So yay! Thanks a million. :)**

**That's all my news for today!**  
**Thanks for reading and please review and PM me with any questions!**

**Hasta la vista!**

**Kisses,**

**JUST~MARVELOUS~M**


	4. Royal Court in Session

**Two chapters in one day!**  
**High five! *Smack***  
**Lol. Ok. Thanks for dropping in!**  
**Please DO NOT ignore. This AN contains vital information for the comprehension of this story. You've been warned.**  
**This chapter goes somewhat in depth with royal titles and succession and all that buzz. So, I did a lot of research, and I mean, like hours and hours. And I took some influence from the British Hierarchy. However, I'm playing around with it, so it will not follow the normal rules of succession and titles. I'm sort of adopting some parts and making up others.**

**Quick Crash Course:**  
**The Order of Hierarchy goes as follows: Duke/Duchess, Marquess/Marchioness, Earl/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness. The Duke and Duchess are addressed as "Your Grace" or "Duke/Duchess." However, from the Marquess/Marchioness and further down, one would be addressed by Lord or Lady and the name of their land. ALSO, there are a few other titles I will be using along the way. PM me if you need any help understanding anything. Complicated, I know. It gave me a headache trying to understand it all, but you just need a basic grasp of the material to understand the story.**

**Have a lovely day!**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid Bella has unfortunately been delayed by a little chat in Forks with Charlie, so we're traveling a bit farther into the kingdom for this one. Edward just couldn't wait for his turn, so we're giving him a little visit earlier than planned.**

**Happy reading! ;)**

~ Edward ~

I leaned back into my throne and closed my eyes as I tried to drown out the arguing. Vampires couldn't exactly get headaches, but it was getting quite annoying.

"Alright, enough!" Carlisle voice thundered throughout the room, all the others instantly quieting. My father sat at my left, with my mother on his other side. My siblings had already left. They attended Court somewhat regularly, but their presence wasn't necessary for more routine meetings. However, they were always here for meetings of vital importance and of military tactic. Emmett and Jasper were both excellent generals. There were a few moments of silence. I leaned forward, staring intently at the occupants of the table that was placed before the royal thrones. Three of the couples of the Royal Court sat at the table, the Earl and Countess of Corin, the Viscount and Viscountess of Didyme, and the Baron and Baroness of Vera.

"What is the issue here? And where are the Duke and Duchess?" I commanded. The Duke and Duchess of Vasilii were always at every court session, so it was an oddity for them to be absent. There were seven couples of nobility in total that made up the court, excluding the royal family. The other three couples of the Royal Court frequented the castle often, but did not live in the grounds, so their absence was expected. They were to arrive in a few hours for The Siring. I inwardly groaned as I tried to push the thought of the 25 human girls who would soon infiltrate my home out of my mind again. At least court was a distraction.

"The Duke and Duchess were called away on last minute business in the Amazons. They insisted that they would return in time for the ball, Your Highness." Siobhan replied. Siobhan was the Viscountess of Didyme. Her husband, Liam, was the Viscount. They were mostly silent and watchful during court sessions. But when they did speak, their words held weight with everyone. They gave a different outlook when in the midst of a court argument. The Viscountess and the Duchess were well acquainted, so it would make sense that Siobhan would know of their absence.

"Very well, thank you Lady Didyme." We sat in silence for a few moments as I waited for someone else to speak. I had been taking more control of court sessions as of late, at Carlisle's request. It would make the transition from Prince Royal to King much easier if I began to accustom myself to my kingly duties now rather than later.

"If I may, Your Highness?" Laurent, Earl of Corin and Prince of Denali stepped forward. He seemed to be at the center of this disagreement.

"You may, Lord Corin." I consented.

"Two weeks prior, I sent my hunters to the Forests of Flor and Ida to bring back sustenance." The Forests of Flor and Ida were the main hunting grounds for the entire vampire population. It was maintained and regulated to ensure that animals of all kinds were kept within the forests. Of course there were smaller hunting grounds within the vampire regions, but the Forests were where members of the nobility sent their hunters to retrieve animals for their lands to feed the population. Of course, drinking human blood was forbidden by law. And so, we relied on animal blood to survive.

"Continue," My father told Laurent with a nod.

"One of my best hunters came back with something..unusual. May he be allowed to enter? I brought him here to speak of what he saw and so Your Highness may use his gift of mind reading to see for himself the truth." I looked to my parents. Under normal circumstances, no one that was not part of the Royal Court may enter while the Court was in session. It would be a grand exception.

"Is this a truly urgent matter, Lord Corin?" I asked him. Before he could respond, another voice answered.

"This is absurd! He tells the tall tales of a rabid dog! The Royal Court does not concern itself with such matters." James burst forward. Unfortunately, the Baron of Vera had these episodes quite often. He seemed to think his title gave him the right to step over others. Despite this, he was a very good hunter and and absolutely lethal in planning strategies and tactics.

"Lord Vera! May I remind you that the Royal Court demands order and respect to your sovereigns. You ask permission before speaking or you may leave. Am I understood?" My outburst seemed to put him back in place. He nodded stiffly before settling back into his seat. Victoria, the Baroness of Vera, murmured something in his ear as she patted his hand.

"Lord Corin?" I asked him. Laurent nodded, his golden eyes somber.

"Of the greatest urgency, Your Highness. He brings evidence of the happening in the Forests." Laurent said. Carlisle sighed.

"Very well. Allow him in." The guards outside of the room immediately complied and came in. I frowned when I glanced at the small troop of guards walking in. Surely it wasn't necessary for one man? Then I saw what they were carrying. My first reaction was panic. They held a large, dark brown creature in their arms, it's fur smothered with blood. I looked around the room, wondering what needed to be done. The last thing we needed was a ravenous outburst of thirst to happen in the middle of a court session. Then, I caught the stench coming from the creature. It was revolting. The last thing I needed to worry about at the moment was anyone getting bloodthirsty. The vampires around me scrunched up their faces in disgust, shock still apparent in their expressions.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this some sort of joke?" My father thundered, his face furious. The troop of guards quickly set the animal on the table and turned in a flash to bind Laurent by the arms. Laurent's wife Irina, Countess of Corin and Princess of Denali burst forward. The burgundy billows of lace on her dress swept across the floor as she crouched, ready to pounce on the guards that held her husband captive.

"Let him go!" The whole room was suddenly in a flurry of activity, vampires rushing to access the situation.

"Lady Corin! Explain this, now." I demanded. Her golden eyes snapped to me and she seemed make an attempt to calm herself, her eyes flickering between her husband and I as she straightened, brushing off her gown.

"Your Highness, please, I beg of you to let him go. He meant no harm, just listen to Sir Peter." She told me, her tone beseeching. She motioned towards a man that I had not noticed before as he entered behind the guards carrying the dead creature. He was tall and lean with dark hair and the golden eyes of a vampire.

"Sir Peter?" I addressed him with a raised eyebrow. He stepped forward and went down on one knee.

"Your Highness, I am here at the request of my Lord to bear witness of what happened when I found this creature in the Forests of Flor and Ida." He told me, his head bent to the ground.

"You may rise." I granted him. He straightened.

"You are the hunter Lord Corin spoke of?" My mother asked him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. May I speak my truth?"

"You may continue. Guards," Carlisle waved off the guards and they released Laurent. Everyone settled back into place as Sir Peter began to speak. I watched the events unfold in his mind as he described them.

"I was retrieving animals for my Lord in the Forests of Flor and Ida. I had four other men with me, two were by my side at the time and place that the events unfolded. We were 45 miles into the forest from the South when it happened. We had just retrieved a gazelle. We were walking past a clearing when we saw a flash of dark fur from behind the trees. One of my men believed it to be a bear, so we gave chase. It tried to run, but we were faster. We caught up to it and saw it for what it was, a very large wolf." Peter continued to tell his tale as I gazed at the creature lying on the table intently. Upon closer inspection, I realized he was right. It was a wolf. But why did it smell so terrible? It was very strange. There was rarely ever an animal that did not entice our...appetite.

"As we came closer, we caught it's horrible stench. By now, we recognized that there was something strange about the creature and continued to pursue it. I lunged and caught it by the side. I heard the crack of it's bones breaking. Then, as we tumbled to the ground it did something...unusual." Peter said with a strange look on his face. I gasped as I caught onto his memories of the incident.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, looking between Peter and I.

"The creature Your Majesty….it turned into...into-"

"Say it, Sir Peter."

"The wolf...it turned into a man."

**AN- *Gasp* The wolf's a MAN! Oh no!**  
**Hey there, I hope you were able to understand most of the titles thing. Please PM me with any questions. Not all of the members of the court were present in this chapter, as you could tell. The rest will be introduced soon enough, I promise.**

**If you're currently reading this, then you would probably like to know that I changed a few things in Chapter 1. If you hope to truly understand the story, then please do go back and re read the chapter.**

**I know some people must be wondering when the story's going to get back on track with the old version. You know, the Sire Ball and all that jazz. Hopefully, barring any other major plot complications, the story will resume its course (being at the Sire Ball) by Chapter 8. It's taking much longer than before, but that's because I'm going more in depth with what happens before the ball. So, please bear with me.**

**Anywho, did anyone catch on to the Forests of Flor and Ida? *Wink, wink***  
**Every person and location in this story is based off of Twilight names and places. It took me hours to organize and search. For example, Officer Afton. I believe Afton is part of the Volturi Guard. Or the Duke and Duchess of Vasilii? If you check the index in Breaking Dawn you'll find that Vasilii was a former member of the Denali Coven. Flor and Ida is a reference to Bella's mother moving to Jacksonville in Florida. Every name. PM me if you can't find one or look it up. I'm really sorry about the extensive ANs this chapter, I'll try to minimize the word flow. ;)**

**Leave me some love!**

**Hasta la vista!**

**Kisses,**

_**JUST~MARVELOUS~M**_


	5. Unexpected Invitations

**Hi! I'm sorry for the wait, I've been super busy planning out this story and I have a semi-outline drawn out, so yay for that.**  
**And we are in for one hell of a ride. ;)**  
**Anyway…**  
**GUESS WHAT? TVPS has hit 300 reviews!**  
**That's **so so amazing,** so thank you to every single person who reviewed, you guys are epically awesomesauce. Anyway, we're back in little old Forks this chapter.**  
**There's a hint in Chapter 1 that involves this chapter. And that's all I'm saying. *WINK, WINK***

**Btw, please check out my website if you haven't already. I'm updating it every time I have new content. The link is on my profile.**

Beta'ed** by Forever in Your Heart**

**Happy Reading!**

_Previously on TVPS..._

_"Come in," a deep voice grumbled. The door was pushed open and the officer motioned for me to enter as he closed the door behind us. I looked to see a man sitting at a large redwood _desk_. His dark curls were identical to mine in coloring and Charlotte's in texture, and there was a thick _moustache_ that I recalled from the few pictures mother had kept of my absent father. The familiar dark brown eyes, the exact same ones as my little sister had stared back at me._

_"Isabella. Please take a seat."_

_~ Bella ~_

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," I replied bitingly. Charlie sighed and motioned towards Officer Afton.

"You're dismissed." Officer Afton nodded and left the room quickly.

"Isabella," he paused for a moment, appraising me. "How are you?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his attempt at pleasantries.

"I'm fine, Charlie. Now, why am I here?" I ignored the way he flinched slightly at the sound of the name my mother used to call him. It was the name I've always known him by, even though he seemed to prefer Charles. I had no desire to make small talk with this man. A virtual stranger, except for the fact that I had a few very vague memories of him from my childhood. A virtual stranger, except for the fact that he was my father. He nodded stiffly, taking his seat behind the massive desk. He reached into a drawer and took out a slip of expensive, thick white paper.

"We may have a problem," he told me as he handed me the paper. I scanned its contents.

_**With the power vested in the Royal Court of the Kingdom of Volterra,**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan of the Forks Province**_

_** is hereby formally invited to the Choosing**_

_** to take place in The Town Hall in the province of Port Angeles at precisely 5:30 pm. **_

_**We wish you the best of luck.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Crown Prince and Court**_

I stared at the letters emblazoned in gold with my mouth wide open. I put the paper back on his desk and glared at my father.

"This is impossible," I told him, a fact he obviously was already aware of. He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair.

"Doesn't matter. It's happening." His eyes were calculating as he looked at me.

"The hell it is! I don't live in Forks, and you know it, so stop messing around and leave me alone. " Charlie suddenly shot out of his chair, his eyes flashing.

"You think I want this to happen? This is bull, but when they have their people coming in here and investigating, there isn't much I can do to stop them!"

"What the hell are you talking about Charlie?" I demanded, his words making no sense to me.

"He's talking about me." A soft voice spoke up from behind me. I turned to see a girl about five feet tall with light brown hair twisted up onto her head. Her dress was navy, bearing the royal seal, and her eyes were a bright hazel. She gave me a curtsy, which I found strange. If anything, her status was higher than mine, what with her wearing the marks of a Royal Attendant.

Charlie grumbled and sat back down in his chair at the arrival of this woman.

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to see you again. Lady Swan, I am Yvette, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance." I must have looked as confused as I felt because she gave a tinkling laugh.

"I apologize, you're probably wondering why I'm here. Well, as you can see, I am a Royal Attendant. I come directly from the Palace of Volterra, and my job is dedicated to addressing and fixing any matters that may have to do with the Sire Ball. That is why I am here. You see, your father, Chief Swan, did not intend to tell you of the invitation he received for you to attend our royal event. This of course, is treason in and of itself. Which is why I interfered.  
It is law that you attend the Choosing in Port Angeles at precisely 5:30 pm, in….four hours," she confirmed with a glance at her expensive silver watch.

"As you can see, we are already off schedule. Please do hurry in making your decision," she told me as she tapped her foot impatiently on the wooden floor. I stood there for a moment, taken aback as I tried to piece everything together. My father had said:

"This is bull, but when they have their people coming in here and investigating, there isn't much I can do to stop them."

"They" being the Royals and Yvette being "their people." Charlie clearly wasn't in agreement with me going to the Choosing. I couldn't fathom a reason why he might even care, but that was besides the point at the moment. Yvette was sent here to ensure that I attended the Choosing according to their planning and she wanted me to make a choice as to whether or not I intended to go. Well, that wasn't exactly a difficult choice.

"Look, Miss Yvette. I have no intentions of going to this... glorified pageant, so I appreciate your effort, but there is nothing to gain from me attending. I hardly aspire to become Crown Princess," I told her. Yvette crossed her arms and murmured something that sounded a lot like "She told me she was going to be difficult."

"Lady Swan, I am going to have to insist that you reconsider. Your presence at the Choosing is not just requested, but required. Every young lady that is of age from the Provinces of Washington is automatically invited to the Choosing. That is how the system works. It is treason to even entertain the idea of you not attending-"

"But I'm not from the Provinces of Washington!" I interrupted impatiently, already tiring of this conversation. All I wanted was to return home as I knew that I eventually would when this little debacle was cleaned up. I would return to my normal routine as a normal girl and go on as if this never happened. Yvette raised her eyebrow at my little outburst and picked up a file folder that was at the edge of my father's desk. From it, she produced an official paper stamped with the insignia of the Forks Province.

"But you are a resident," she told me calmly as she handed me the paper. Charlie started arguing with Yvette quietly as I read over the document in my hand. I gasped as I took in the contents of the paper in front of me.

It was an official document of residency granted to Isabella Marie Swan and signed in the name of Charlie and Renee Swan, stating the legitimacy of the documents and witnesses that proved my birth in the Province of Forks.

I slammed the paper down on the desk, startling both Yvette and Charlie. They turned to look at me with wide eyes, interrupted from their argument.

"How is this possible? How is this legal? My parents are separated, this document is void," I argued furiously. Yvette rose to her full stature again, her calm composure back in place.

"Ah, separated, but not divorced," Yvette replied. I turned my glare back to my father, holding him at fault for the moment. His eyes widened further at the fury I was sure dominated my expression at the moment.

"What?" My voice had turned sharp and angry.

"Your parents are still legally married, therefore, this document is still valid. You were born in Forks, witnessed and documented, granting you residency in this Province. Furthermore, because these documents were never annulled, you are a resident of Forks still, despite wherever you may have wandered in the past ten years. And because of this fact, you are by law bound to your duty to the crown to attend the Choosing in Port Angeles this evening."

Yvette sighed, her shoulders sagging slightly after her long explanation. She looked relieved to be over with the most complicated part of her argument.

I let myself fall back into the chair I had refused earlier, momentarily stunned by this new development. My father looked quite surprised as well, so he probably had not been privy to this information in whatever discussion he had with Yvette before my arrival. I thought this through carefully. There seemed to be no way around it. No matter what I said, I was going to be in Port Angeles, at the Choosing, in four hours.

Of course, the odds that I would be chosen were little to none. I chewed on my lip, a nervous habit of mine as I mulled it over. Yvette slowly leaned down and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands, which were dirtied and rough in her smooth palms. Her eyes were filled with kindness and understanding as she regarded me.

"I assure you, that if you attend, your family will be compensated handsomely," she told me gently. I took a deep breath.

I can do this.

I could pretend at the Choosing for a few hours, be part of the ridiculous pageant, then return home and pretend this never happened.

"Would you be able to send word to my mother? She'll be worried," I murmured. Yvette smiled and nodded, squeezing my hands.

"Of course."

I nodded, "Alright. I'll do it."

_~ Yvette ~_

Chief Swan promptly stood and stormed out of the room at his daughter's declaration. Mistress told me that he wouldn't be agreeable. Oh well. He didn't have the power to interfere and it was clear that he had little influence over his daughter, so he wouldn't be a problem. Hopefully.

I turned my attention back to Lady Swan. She was looking after her father with confusion in her delicate features. There was something in her eyes that startled me from the moment I saw her. Of course, you could clearly see the intelligence in her eyes from the way she evaluated the world around her. Calculating, thinking. But there was something else. A fierceness, a power that reflected her strength and bravery. The way her eyes flashed when she was angry was frightening, chilling the recipient of her fury to their very core.

She was perfect.

Clearly breathtakingly beautiful under the grime that covered her, intelligent from the way you could see she reasoned and thought, and undoubtedly selfless.

Mistress had told me she would be selfless. The moment Lady Swan heard that her family might be compensated for her efforts, she jumped at the opportunity. Oh yes, her family would indeed be compensated. More than she could possibly imagine.

She was just as Mistress told me she would be. Thank the Lord.

If she hadn't been, what Mistress had told me to say, to every exact word and pause in between, would not have worked to reason with Lady Swan and I would have failed my duty. I shuddered at the thought of failing my mistress. She had picked me to perform this duty and trusted me to succeed. I would not fail her. Or Lady Swan.

"Lady Swan?" I asked gently. Her eyes snapped to me, wide and alert.

"We must hasten. The carriage that will transport yourself and the other invited ladies from Forks to Port Angeles departs in less than two hours. And we must clean you up a bit to make you presentable for the Choosing, my lady." Something flashed in her eyes before she nodded, smiling at me.

"Very well."

I excused myself to go prepare for our departure. Once I was outside, one of the guards that had accompanied me on my journey from the Palace was waiting. I slipped a piece of folded paper out of my robe and handed it to the guard.

It is done.

~Yvette

"This must be delivered immediately. You must hasten, time is of the essence." The guard nodded his head and took the message, tucking it into his uniform.

"To whom must it be delivered?"

_To my mistress._

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Alice. Hurry."

And then he was gone.

**AN:**

**...o.O...**

**And the plot thickens…..**

**So, I know that was a bit different. It wasn't planned, but the characters speak to me sometimes, and well, what is a girl to do? *Shrugs***  
**This story will probably be roughly let's say 50% Bella, 40% Edward, and 10% Other Characters. The other characters will not necessarily always be main characters, as illustrated here with Yvette, but they will contribute to the overall flow of the story.**  
**As for the plotline that I've created, I'm still shifting things around to see how everything ties together in the end, and it might get a tad complicated, so stick with me. Depending on how I decide to move things around, the percents mentioned above might change to benefit another character, but we'll see.**  
**Anyways, thanks for reading!**  
**Reviews are my personal brand of heroine, so please feed my addiction. ;)**

**Hasta la vista!**

**Kisses,**

**JUST~MARVELOUS~M**


	6. To My Readers,

Hi lovelies! I'd like to make an announcement. You see, it's always been my dream to be a published author someday. (Isn't it everyone's? ;)  
And I've recently realized that while writing fanfiction is epic, it's not bringing me any closer to my dream. So I've made the decision to re build this as an original story. I'm going to be re writing anything I've written for this story so far, and I'm going to be changing up the story line and the characters. I still enjoy this "fanfiction"-type forum, so I'm going to be posting on Wattpad once I get re started. If you'd like to, you're more than welcome to read the "new" version on Wattpad once it's up, I'll be posting the link here, it may take anywhere from a few weeks to a couple of months.

Now for the next order of business:  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

I can never, ever, thank all of you enough for giving me the strength and courage I needed to finally put an effort out there into making this real. I hope you can forgive me for leaving little old ExB here. ;)  
They started me on this journey, and I fully intend to finish it.  
You guys are SO awesome and I love you all so so much.

I wish you all the best, and if you ever want to talk, I'm always here so PLEASE do shoot me a PM once in a while.

You guys are the most incredible readers a girl could wish for. ;)

Hasta la vista!

Kisses,

Melody. :)


End file.
